The Curse
by INSANITY-IS-HANNAH
Summary: I was a normal girl, until he dies. My boyfriend, my first kiss, my first love. But at the funeral, when I see a figure standing in the tree line, whispers start in the back of my mind. Warnings. Don't trust the warlock. Don't trust the vampire. But when no one else can tell me what's going on...who can I trust, if not one of them? But which one is telling the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Bella walked quickly through the trees, looking behind her every few feet. No one could know of her quest, it would get her deemed as a witch and she would be killed. She reached the clearing and spotted the small wooden house, smoke coming from the chimney. Bella walked up to the door and pushed back the hood of her cloak. She quickly smoothed her dress and took a deep breath. Her hand slowly lifted to knock. But the door swung silently open.

The room beyond was black, the only light coming from a fire on the other side of the home. The glow only reached a few inches away before the darkness swallowed it. "H-hello?" Bella called softly. "What would the wife of the Governor what from a warlock?" A voice asked. It was deep and ran through her mind like silk. She ignored the shiver that ran down her spine. "I want to ask a favor" she said, making herself sound strong. A hand slowly came from the blackness, upturned, and waiting for her to take it.

Very slowly, her hand lifted and slid into it. The fingers wrapped around her hand and tugged lightly, trying to pull her past the threshold. _Should I trust him? _She asked herself. The hand pulled again, harder this time. Her foot lifted and she stepped into the house, her boot making a small sound on the wood floor. The hand suddenly pulled hard, making her stumble and land in someone's arms. The door slammed shut, startling her. The fire roared. She looked over and saw the flames grow to unimaginable size, reaching well past the hearth.

Bella's face turned to the man that stood before her. His eyes where black, seeming to read her soul. His hair was the same color. It spiked up in the back, one of the things that set him aside from normal men. He had fair skin, the light from the fire making it glow softly. Bella tried to step from his embrace, but he held tight. "What do you wish to ask?" he asked, staring down at her. She took a deep breath and looked into his dark eyes. "My daughter. She is sick. The doctor said she will not last till the end of the week. I want to ask if you will heal her" she said softly. He said nothing for a wile, simply looking into her eyes. "You understand that I will need something as payment" he replied.

Bella nodded. "I will give you anything" she said. "Think before you speak" he said, his lips twitching up ever so slightly. This statement confused her. It was her daughter, did he think she would have limits to what she would give? He stepped away from her and motioned a hand in the direction of the fire. It hissed and wen back down to a normal size. The room was taken back into the darkness and Bella resisted the urge to run. She wanted to find the door and leave, just be with her daughter to the last moment. But she knew that there was a chance to save her and she was not going to give that up.

"What do you desire?" Bella asked, no longer able to see the man. Red eyes shown from across the room, shocking her. She instantly looked to the floor. Many people knew of these eyes. The red globes that had black marks within them. It was said that if you look into them, you will be at the warlocks mercy, for which they have none. "You are smart..." he muttered, speaking to himself. "I will heal your daughter...if you will look into my eyes" he said. Bella thought for a moment. "What will happen?" she whispered. "You will remember nothing of what I am about to do" he said. Bella said nothing for a long wile. "I have one question. What is your name?" she asked softly. "You will know when you look" he whispered.

Very slowly, she lifted her eyes. First she saw nothing but darkness. Then the glow of his eyes. Then the eyes them selves. The red orbs seemed to expand, taking the world with it. She felt herself falling. Her body was caught, but her mind continued to fall through a world of red and black. The fall did not end. From far away, she felt things. Cold air hitting her bare skin, hands on her body, lips tracing the lines of her neck and collar bone.

At last, her fall ended. She was in a bed. Bella was in her home, clothed in a white nightdress. A maid came into the room and gasped at the sight of her mistress. "My lady! You are awake!" she cried, running over to the bed. "What has happened?" Bella asked, putting a hand to her forehead. "It's Genevieve, My Lady! Your daughter has recovered!" the maid said, a smile lighting up her face. "When did I..." She started quietly. "Do you mean when you got back to the manor? You came back from your walk quite late. When you got inside, you collapsed" the maid said, helping Bella to her feet. "I...did?" she whispered. The maid nodded and led Bella to her washroom. "Your husband was frightened. He thought the sickness had gotten to you as well" the young girl said.

"Leave me, I can wash my self" Bella said. The girl nodded and left, closing the door as she walked out. Very slowly, she took off her nightdress and slipped into the tub filled with warm water. Bella closed her eyes and leaned her head back. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought of the warlock. He had said she would know his name if she looked, but no name came to mind. Her eyes opened and she rubbed her neck. She froze. There was something on her neck. Something that should not be there. It felt like two tiny holes in her skin, slightly separated.

A bite mark. But she met with a warlock, not a vampire. "It happened on your walk back" Bella's head snapped up and she saw him standing there, looking down at her naked body. She put her arms over her breasts and crossed her legs, a pink color coming to her cheeks. "You where attacked on your walk home. By one of the Vampire Princes" he said, ignoring her actions. "A Vampire Prince? Which one?" she asked, her brows knitting together. "The youngest" he said, kneeling next to the tub. Bella moved away from him as well as she could. "You lied" she said. He tilted his head to the side. "I don't know your name" she stated.

He sighed. "My name...is Sasuke" he said softly. "Was that so hard?" Bella said, smiling a bit. His eyes narrowed and her smile fell. "I do not like people knowing my name. It makes it easier for them to find me" he growled, standing. Just as he was about to disappear, Bella spoke again. "Why did the vampire bite me?" she asked. Sasuke stiffened for a moment. "This vampire knew of our exchange...he is not very fond of me and he took it out on you, believing that you where important to me." he said, looking at her. She said nothing for a moment. "Thank you for saving my daughter" she said finally. "You should not thank me for anything" he muttered, looking to the single window in the room.

"But you saved her" Bella said, confused. "Yes. But the spell was...tricky..." he said. "Has something else happened?" She asked. "Yes...every woman in your blood line will not be able to love a human. If they kiss any man, woman, or child, that person will die the next day. Sons will not be effected by this curse...but none of your daughters will ever love" and with that, he vanished, leaving a shocked woman in a tub of cold water.

* * *

Bella sat at her daughters bedside, hiding her sadness behind a smiling mask. "How do you think I got better Mommy?" Genevieve asked, her small voice falling on def ears. Her mother was lost in thought, simply looking down at her beautiful daughter. _She will never love... this is all my fault_ She thought, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "Mommy?" Genevieve asked softly. Bella snapped from her dark thoughts and smiled warmly at her daughter. "All that matters is that you are better" she said, stroking the soft blond hair that veiled her daughters head.

Large green eyes stared up Bella. "Who is that behind you Mommy?" she asked, looking past her mother and into the shadows. Bella froze, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand. A wind blew through the room, making Genevieve shiver and pull her blanket closer. "What does he look like?" Bella asked softly, trying to stay calm. "He has red hair, blue eyes, fair skin. And there is a mark on his head. I don't know what it means..." The young one trailed off, leaving her mother terrified. "I will be right back..." Bella said, kissing her daughters head. She heard the door open and light footsteps that went out into the hall. "Are you going to talk to him?" Genevieve asked.

Bella nodded and turned to leave. As she closed the door to her daughters room, a hand lightly brushed away the hair that covered her neck. "You shouldn't hide my handy work..." a smooth voice whispered. "You are the one that bit me" Bella said. It was not a question, but he answered. "Yes, and I must say, you are the best meal I have ever had" A haunting chuckle rang through her ears and she shivered. "I also heard that little talk you had with the Warlock..." the velvet quality of his voice was laced with anger. "And?" She asked softly, trying not to anger him further. He spun her around and grabbed her by the throat. His piercing eyes bore into her.

"And..." he hissed lightly "I know your line is cursed. Your daughter will not have a human lover. That Warlock has created a line that will stick to the supernatural like glue. Always chasing us. Do you know how...annoying that will be?" he growled, his hand getting tighter around her neck. Bella could not breath. He had cut off her air and liked watching her struggle. "What do you think your daughter will be like? No mother, no lover...how sad..." he said, chuckling darkly. Bella's eyes widened. "Please...don't..." she whispered. "No. I've made my choice. I want to see who she will grow up to be" he said.

The Vampire Prince watched with sick delight as the light started to fade from her eyes. Her attempts at freedom got weaker, and weaker, until finally, she died. He grinned and slung her limp body over his shoulder. Then he walked back into the child's room. "Mommy?" Genevieve asked softly, seeing her mother's stiff form. He tossed the woman at the foot of the bed. "Your mother is dead" he said, smiling as tears filled the young girls eyes. "Mommy? Mommy!? MOMMY!" He turned to leave. "Wait! Who are you!? Why did you do this to Mommy!?" The girl asked, running from her bed and grabbing his sleeve.

The Prince looked down at the child. He flung her away and she landed on her mothers body. "My name, is Gaara. I am the Vampire Prince of the first kingdom" he said, turning to her. "You will never have a mother...you will never love a man. This is the truth and one day, you will realize that" Gaara then turned and walked away, leaving the young girl to morn for her mother alone.

* * *

Sasuke stood at the back of the crowd. Every one had gathered to hear the Governor speak. He stepped out onto the stage, alone. Sasuke's black eyes narrowed under his hood. He never spoke without his wife by his side. His face held a deep sadness, something had happened. "I regret to inform you all...My wife, Lady Bella...has been killed" Sasuke's eyes widened as the wave of whispers rolled through the crowd. "She was killed by a Vampire Prince...His name... is Gaara" the Governor's voice broke and he looked at the ground.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he turned and ran into the forest. He knew that it was his fault that she was dead and there blood line cursed. If he had just said no like he normally did, if he had let her daughter die. But he couldn't let her die. Though Sasuke was a Warlock, he still cared for the lives of others. And the tone when she told him of her problem, the desperation in her voice had driven him to accept her payment and help her daughter. Sasuke ran through the trees till he got to the cliff he was looking for.

It over looked the castle that held the vampires of the First Kingdom. Sasuke knew he would never be able to break it's defense, no matter how bad he wanted to. He sighed and turned to leave, but found his path blocked by a man. "She was important to you...wasn't she?" Gaara asked, tilting his head to the side. Sasuke took all emotion from his face and said nothing. "She was..." Gaara whispered, smiling a bit and giving Sasuke a good view of his fangs. The fangs that bit into her skin and stole her blood.

"I don't have time for you" Sasuke said, walking past him. "Off to curse someone else?" Gaara called, making the warlock stop. "Yea...I know about that" Sasuke turned to look at the vampire, trying to control his rage. "One day, I will get rid of that curse. I won't let it destroy her line forever" and with that, Sasuke ran into the night, off to start his quest for redemption.

Gaara chuckled. "The curse might not destroy her line...but I will"


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the back of the car, staring at the window with a blank look on my face. My mother looked back at me with small smile. She knew what is was like to lose a man she loved. My dad died a day after mom and him kissed for the first time, he was a one night stand gone wrong. I wasn't suppose to be here, but mom had always wanted a child, so when I came up, she was happy.

But that's off topic. I was on my way to a funeral, my boyfriend, Ryan, had died a week before. It was the day after he kissed me for the first time. The car stopped and I focused on the outside of the car. We're here. The graveyard where Ryan's grave is going to be. I opened the door and stepped out onto the pavement. It had been gray all day, and it was going to rain later. My friend Julia came up next to me and looked up at the sky. "The sky weeps for it's lost brother..." she whispers. I look over at her and she smiles sadly. "A lost soul, like none other" I mutter. "Hidden deep within the light" she said, turning to me. "His soul is there, a beautiful sight" I said, hugging her.

We always did this. If there was a sadness on a TV show, or a video game, or real life, we would say something, a poem, a song, a story. It was meant to honor them, in a way. We pulled out of the hug and my mother set a hand on my shoulder. "It's time" she said softly. I nodded and walked with Julia and Mom to the grave site. His family was there, his friends. And I know that everyone that ever knew him was having a moment of silence for him today. In this small town, everyone knew everyone. This was the kind of town that was tucked away on a map, the spot you think isn't suppose to be there.

The preacher started his speech or what ever it's called, making everyone's head bow. I don't know if it was a prayer. I don't care, I'm not that religious. As everyone else looked at the ground, I looked to the sky. The clouds parted for a moment, letting weak sunlight filter through. But it was gone too soon. I looked back down as everyone looked up. Julia sniffed and I saw that she was crying silently. I don't know why I wasn't crying. I guess the pain was so great, not even tears would make it better, so they didn't bother to fall.

The funeral dragged on. I always hated these things. Even if it was for Ryan, I would rather be in the woods, up in a tree, or sitting at the cliff, or by the river. Anywhere but her sounded great. My eyes drifted to the tree's behind the preacher. There was someone standing there. I couldn't see anything, just the outline of him. I could tell it was a guy, you could see he was strong even from here. The only thing I could see where his eyes, they where red and glowing. It was unnatural. There was no man like that in our town. I would know.

He was looking at me, directly into my eyes. My mothers hand was in mine and my fingers tightened. She didn't move or say anything. She thought it was because of sadness. No.

It was because if fear.

When I looked into those eyes, whispered started in the back of my mind. _Don't trust the Warlock_ they said. _He lied. He cursed you. It's his fault_. They whispered. Did they mean that he killed Ryan? No, they had said that Ryan had died of a heart attack. No one knew why an eighteen year old boy had a heart attack, all they knew is that he was dead. _Don't trust the Warlock. _Warlock? Was that man...a...Warlock? But there not real.

I'm just in shock over Ryan's death and my mind has come up with this to deal with it. There is no man there, there are no whispers. I will get through this and I will not pay attention to any of this. It's not real. I looked back down the dirt hole. They had just lowered the coffin into it. All the women where tossing flowers in. It was my turn. I brought the white rose to my lips and kissed the petals softly before tossing it into the grave.

I felt something wash over me. Like a sense of dread. My eyes lifted again to the man.

He was gone.

* * *

I sat in my back yard with Julia. She had turned on the radio and Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin was on. We where sitting on the porch under an umbrella. It had started raining when we got home. The second we sat out here, the first drops fell from the sky. "Girls, come inside" my mother called.

I didn't move, but Julia stood up. She looked down at me for a moment before walking inside.

The forest was about half a mile away from the back of my house. I looked into the tree line and again, there was a man. _Don't trust the Warlock. _It was the same one, I could see his red eyes from here. "Luna" Mom called. I didn't move. She sighed and I heard her walk away. The man took a step forward and my eyes narrowed._ Don't trust the Warlock. _He took a few more steps, his body still covered in darkness, then his eyes disappeared and I lost sight of him.

Strange.

* * *

I was lying in bed awake. I didn't think I would be able to sleep, turns out I was right. I sighed and flung my covers away, swinging my legs over the side of my bed. My feet made contact with the soft fuzz of my carpet and I stood. Silently, I made my way down into the kitchen. The blinds where pushed away from the back door, giving me a good view of the back yard. I turned my back on it and reached up into the medicine cabinet for sleeping pills. A flash of lightening filled the kitchen, making me jump and drop the bottle in my hand.

I put a hand to my racing heart and closed my eyes. The thunder boomed and I looked to the back yard. There was no rain, just wind, thunder, and lightening.

And red eyes looking back at me.

I gasped as another flash light up his face. He was on the porch. _Don't trust the Warlock!_ the whispers said frantically. One of his hands reached up to open the door. I bolted. I ran up to my room and locked the door. I didn't want to wake my mom, it would only make it worse. My ear was pressed against the door. There. Foot steps coming up the stairs. I backed away from the door, fear slowly flowing through my veins. The foot steps stopped right in front of my door. The world stood still, nothing but the pounding of my heart could be heard.

Another crash of thunder made me scream and the door burst open.

* * *

I sat next to Julia on the bus, my ear buds filling my mind with music. We where going on a field trip to the museum today. Our town might be small, but we had a very...interesting history. The bus came to a stop and I looked out the window. I sighed and pulled out my ear buds. "We're here!" Julia said happily. I gave her a small smile as we all shuffled off the bus and into the building. "Okay everyone, for now you can all just wonder the halls a bit and get a taste of our rich history" Mrs. Yule said.

We all started to scatter. "Luna, can I talk to you for a moment?" I nodded and walked up to my teacher. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly. "Fine. I'm still very sad, but it's not good to dwell on the negative, right?" I said, smiling at her a bit. She would say that all the time, mostly after she gave back tests. She smiled and looked over at a painting that was by us. I looked up at it. "This woman was the wife of the Mayor." Mrs. Yule muttered. "She died when her daughter was only seven." I looked at Mrs. Yule. "Really?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled down at me. "Your related to her" she said. I looked back up at the painting. The woman had blond hair, blue eyes. There was a plaque bellow it. "Bella Lorane Nor" I muttered. Mrs. Yule smiled. But her attention was pulled to some boys who where tossing around a vase. "Hey!" she yelled, walking over to them. I grinned. Mrs. Yule was only about twenty five years old, she was the best teacher in the high school.

Julia came over to me and looked up at the painting. "Hey! She has your last name!" she said, pointing at the plaque. I rolled my eyes at her, making her smile. "Yea, she's related to me" I said. Julia nodded and looked over to the door. "Hey, looks like we got a new kid" she said, pointing. I looked over and saw Mrs. Yule smiling and talking to a guy that looked about eighteen. He had black hair that spiked up in the back and black eyes to go with it. His skin was really white, like mine. He had on jeans, a short sleeved black shirt, and converse.

"Oh my...he's hot" Julez said, looking him up and down. I saw her bite her lip and I giggled a bit. "Well you can have him, I don't think I'm gonna want a boy friend anytime soon" I crossed my arms and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Like he would ever want some one like me anyways" she muttered, walking over to the window. "Julez, how many times do I have to tell you, out side appearances don't mean shit. If a guy only likes you for your body, he should be thrown off a cliff! Now be happy before you make me sad" I said, glaring at her. She glared back at me for a moment before smiling. "I guess your right..." She muttered. "I'm always right" I said, making her roll her eyes.

"Yea, sure" she said, looking out the window again. "When have I been wrong?" I asked, stepping up next to her. "Real life fruit ninja?" she asked. "Oh...yea...I forgot about that..." I muttered. "And, dodge ball, watermelon style?" I cringed. "Not one of my best ideas...but we had fun!" I said. "Also, pool full of jell-o?" she said, gigging a bit. "Yea...Mom will never let me forget that..." I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck. "Not even a scratch on the List of Luna's Fuck Ups" she said. I raised an eye brow. "I've started keeping track" she stated proudly. I just shook my head.

"All right every one, we will now begin the real tour. There is a list of groups on the door, find your teacher and stay with them" Mrs. Yule called. Julia and I shuffled over with everyone else and searched for our names. "Damn, we're in different groups" I muttered, moving away so others could find where they are going to be. "Yea, I'm with Fredrick. That sucks" Julia said, frowning at the teacher. He was about fifty, also, going through a major mid life crisis at the moment. "He's gonna be all hash-tag this, YOLO that. Oh my lord, if he says swag, I am going to lose it" she shook her head and slowly walked over to him.

"Yo! Julez! How ya been gurl?" I choked down a laugh as Mr. Fredrick called out to her. "Don't call me Julez" she growled. "Wow, some one's PMSing!" he said, laughing. I saw Chi hold Julia back from kicking him in the balls and I did laugh this time. "That man just doesn't know when to stop..." I muttered, shaking my head.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in the group of others that had Mrs. Yule. She walked over and smiled at us. "Okay everyone, let's get started" she clapped her hands and we all turned to follow her. I then realized the new guy was in our group. Because he was standing right behind me. "Holy crap!" I gasped, catching the attention of one or two people. "Sorry" he said, moving away from me. I looked after him for a moment before muttering "creep" and following everyone else. "Now, does anyone know who this woman was?" Mrs. Yule asked, motioning to the painting of Bella. She was looking right at me with a small smile on her face. I smiled back and shook my head. I was just about to speak, but new boy beat me to it. "She was the wife of the governor" he said, getting a few stares.

"Very good Sasuke" Mrs. Yule said. Sasuke? What kind of name was Sasuke? He simply nodded at her. Mrs. Yule kept talking, but I was focused on him. How did he know who sh was? Did he read the history book? Yes, my town has a history book. But Mrs. Yule went on to say when she died, the details of her life. I didn't really listen until the end. "The stories say that the night before she was killed, she took a walk in the forest and came back very late. A servant said she had heard voices in Bella's wash room after she had left her in there. Alone" Interesting. "Some people in the town thought that she had consulted a warlock to heal her daughter, because she was sick, and the price had been her life. But others say that Vampire was the one to kill her" she said.

I peeked over at Sasuke. His head was down, he was glaring at the floor. His hands were balled into fists, his knuckles white. I couldn't have told you why he was like this, but it gave me a weird feeling. Mrs. Yule moved on and I stopped listening. As our group shuffled around the room, I keep my eyes out the window. Once I looked over at Julez. She was glaring at the teacher, pure murder in her hazel eyes. Chi had a hand on her wrist, keeping Julia's rage under control. I shook my head and smiled. I couldn't hear what was going on, but Mr. Mid Life Crisis was doing surfing motions, so I didn't really want to know. Sighing, I turned back to the group. We were now in front of a painting that looked freakishly like Sasuke.

The old painting wasn't that great, but you could easily pick out the red eyes. I raised my eye brows and glanced over at Sasuke. He had his arms crossed, eyes closed, head down.

Well okay then.

* * *

I walked out side and held my hand up against the sun light. "You need the sun Luna!" Julia said, running up next to me. "But it hurts..." I muttered. "AHH! VAMPIRE!" Julia yelled. I saw Sasuke's head snap up when she said that. I sighed. "I mean it hurts my eyes Julez. Damn, who gave you sugar?" I said, keeping my hand up and walking toward the bus. My eyes traveled slowly (and against my will) to Sasuke. He was staring at me. I looked back at Julia. She was smiling and skipping to the bus, just a few feet ahead of me.

I shook my head and stepped up. Julia then stopped and stepped back suddenly, pushing me back and making me stumble. Just as I was about to fall, some one stopped me. "Easy now" an unknown voice whispered. Quickly, I stood and turned. It was a guy with red hair, light blue eyes, black rings around said eyes, and a mark on his forehead. I don't know what it meant, or who he was, but I got a bad feeling about him. The Whispers came back. But they where kind of different.

_Don't trust the Vampire_

I blinked. "Thanks for catching me" I said. "Shit! Sorry Luna, I didn't mean to, I swear!" Julia said, stepping off the bus and hugging me. The guy looked at her for a moment, no emotions crossing his face. When he looked back at me, he remained indifferent. "Your welcome" he said simply. I gave him a small smile, but he walked away. I watched him walk past Sasuke.

I also saw the glare they gave each other.

* * *

My bag was tossed on the floor, my body tossed on the bed. A groan came from my throat. "Come on Luna, school isn't that bad" My mother said as she walked past my door. I didn't move or reply. There was a loud bang from down stairs. "Mom! I'm home!" a guy yelled. You could hear him running. "Jason! I am not your mother!" my mom yelled. "But mommy!" I heard him cry. I smiled a bit. He spent so much damn time here, she might as well be his mother. More footsteps and a weight on my back.

"Jason! Get off!" I yelled, attempting to push him from my back and to the floor. He just laughed like a mad man. Finally, I shoved him to the floor. He was still laughing. "What is wrong with you!?" I yelled, sitting up and glaring at him. "I thought you needed a smile" he said, grinning up at me like a moron. I shook my head at him, but he had brought a small smile to my lips. Jason sat up and put a hand to his hair. "Do I look okay?" he asked, standing and running to the bathroom.

"Hell, I'm a girl and I don't care about my hair as much as _you _do!" I yelled. "Well sorry that I would like to look good!" he huffed as he walked back in. "You always look good, I actually think it's kind of cute when your hair is messed up" I said as he sat next to me. "Sorry honey, but I don't play for your team, remember?" he said, shaking his finger at me. I shook my head again and smiled at him. "You and your being gay..." I muttered. He smiled and put an arm around my shoulders. "If I turn strait, you will be the first one to know!" he said happily.

I shoved him off the bed again, making him glare at me. "Jason! Luna! I'm going to the store! No boys over wile I'm gone!" My mother yelled. "Okay!" we both called back. The door closed and Jason stood up. "Come on!" he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. "What are we doing?" I asked as he pulled me down the stairs. "We are going to to have a Supernatural marathon!" Jason squealed. "Yum!" I said happily, running to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason and I sat on the couch, happily eating popcorn and watching the Two Smexys (as we call them). It had gotten dark outside and I looked at my phone. "Damn, it's late" I muttered, making Jason look at me. "Well, tomorrow is Saturday, so lets stay up all night!" he said, smiling at me. "I cant, I need to get some sleep" I said, standing. "You can crash here, I know mom wont mind" I called, going through the kitchen and up the stairs. "KILL JOY!" Jason screamed at me. I laughed and closed my door behind me. Once again, I tossed myself on the bed, not bothering to change. I rolled around a bit till the blankets where semi covering me.

It was enough to make me happy, so I stayed like that till I fell asleep.

* * *

Down stairs, Jason was still on the couch, watching Supernatural silently. _I'm really worried about Luna..._ he thought, looking out the window at the night sky. _She hasn't been herself lately...I'm just glad I could make her smile _Jason smiled a bit and stood up. He grabbed the bowl off the table and walked into the kitchen, planning on cleaning it out. But he froze when we got into the next room. There, standing with his back to Jason, was Sasuke. But he was not alone in the kitchen. A man with red hair stood across from him. Jason knew them both, he knew them well.

"Leave" Sasuke said, his voice filled with power. Jason was looking around the corner, easily hiding from the two men. They where to busy hating each other to realize he was there. "Now why would I do that? I haven't even gotten to say hi..." the red haired man let out a cruel chuckle, making Jason's diamond blue eyes narrow. _Luna... _Jason knew that's who they where talking about. "You will not kill her before I can fix her..." Sasuke growled, his hands turning to fists. The red head let out a laugh, making Jason move back a bit more. "You will never be able to lift the curse...I'll make sure of that..." Then he was gone. Just...gone. Jason blinked, that had really just happened, he was just...not there anymore.

Sasuke turned slightly, seeming to know Jason was there. The blond boy moved back, hiding from sight. There was the sound of the back door opening, then closing. Jason waiting for a few minuets before looking back into to kitchen. They where both gone. The boy put the bowl on the counter and looked to the stairs. The house was silent, no sounds of the night getting in. Jason knew something was wrong...but he wasn't sure what. Did Luna know what was going on? Not likely...

"I wont let either of you touch her" Jason said, looking out the back door. He knew Sasuke was still there, watching the house. Watching him.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Of course, another problem that he had to deal with. If the Vampire wasn't bad enough, the Angel had to come and play? He knew what the man really was, his real name. And he knew that he only _acted _gay, so as to throw the other Angels off his trail. Very few of his kind would sink that low to protect a human. But this Angel would do anything to help.

Jason. That's the name he gave himself. But his real name crossed Sasuke's lips as a growl.

"Naruto..."


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes and glared at the sunlight that dared seep through my thick curtains. There was a soft, yet perky knock at my door. "Yea?" I called, flinging the blanket over my head and rolling over. I heard the door open a bit. "Hey, sleepy head! I am breakfast!" Jason said. I pushed the blanket away and turned to look at him. "You made ramen, didn't you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

He laughed and shook his head. "No silly! I made french toast!" he said cheerfully. I grinned and threw my blanket away. That is my favorite breakfast. EVER! My feet came into contact with my soft carpet and I stood up. "Lets go!" I yelled, grabbing his arm and running out of my bedroom. He laughed as I flew down the stairs and sat at the table, quickly picking up my knife and fork. He set the plate in front of me, making a huge grin spread across my face.

* * *

I was laying in the grass in my back yard. Jason was laying next to me, telling me what he thought the clouds looked like. "That one's a fish!" he said, pointing a a random cloud. "What ever you say" I said, closing my eyes. "PFFT! You know I'm right!" he yelled. I shrugged. All of a sudden, there was a large someone sitting on my stomach. My eyes flew open and I saw Jason glaring down at me.

"Jason! What the hell?!" I yelled. "Tell me the cloud is a fish!" he yelled back. "Fine the cloud is a fish!" I cried. He got off and smiled at me. I sat up and glared at him. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you!?" I yelled. Jason laughed and fell back on the grass. I shook my head and looked at the trees. There was no dark figure, not one that I could spot. "What are you looking for?" Jason asked. I looked over at him. "Nothing...just looking at the trees..." I muttered, looking back to the forest.

I expected Jason to yell that I was lying, but he stayed silent. I looked back over at him. His eyes where on the sky, a look of sadness and longing on is face. "Are you okay?" I asked softly. "Yea...I'm just...remembering" he whispered the last word and I saw him close his eyes. What could he be remembering that made him so...sad?

* * *

Saturday. It was Saturday and I had nothing to do. Jason had left a few hours ago, leaving me with my thoughts. The sun was just starting to touch the horizon, causing rays of orange and red to spill into my kitchen. I was sitting on the counter, staring at the trees. My mom was at work. She worked at the city hall, she was the woman at the front desk. My mother, no matter how happy she seemed, was an extremely sad person. I heard her crying at night. I didn't know at first, not until I asked my uncle Mike.

"Every boy see has ever kissed, has died the next day. When we where kids, I would tease her, say she was cursed...now...I'm starting to believe it" he had said.

I let out a sigh and hopped off the counter. I was in a baking mood, so I started pulling out the things I needed to make cupcakes. "Hmm...chocolate or vanilla?" I muttered, tapping my chin with my index finger. Since I couldn't make up my mind, I would make both. As I was baking, I turned on the radio. A song that I didn't know came on and I paused in my stirring, listing. It was a good song, so I grinned and continued making my sugar filled cups of cake.

When it was over, I waited to hear who it was by. "_That is the newest song from Blood Bath! That lead singer can really make a girl go crazy! For those of you who don't know who this rising star is, go on the internet and look for pictures of this sexy red head! His name is Gaara!"_


	6. Chapter 6

I sat there frosting the cupcakes. As I was working on the last one, there was a knock on my front door. I set it down and walked into the living room, where my front door is placed. When I opened the door, I was attacked by questions. "Oh my god! Have you heard of the new band Blood Bath? Have you seen a picture of the lead singer? Are you making something? Why does the house smell good?" Julia moved past me and ran into the kitchen. I shook my head, closed the door, and went after her.

She was sitting on the counter, eyeing the cupcakes. "Okay...as an answer to your questions. Yes, no, and I'm making cupcakes" I said, picking the knife and cup cake back up. "You _haven't _seen a picture of him!?" she screamed, making my jump. "It was the guy who kept you from falling at the museum!" she cried. I paused in my work."Really?" I asked, turning to her.

Quickly, she pulled out her phone and went to Google. Then she turned the phone to me, showing me a picture of the guy with red hair, light blue eyes, those black rings, and the mark on his forehead. "Holy shit..." I muttered. "Yea! It's fucking awesome!" she said, exiting out of Google. "Can I have a cupcake?" she asked as I set down the last one. "Fiiiiiine!" I said, handing her one. "Yay! Thanks Luna!" she cried, biting into it.

* * *

I was on the internet, just going through random stuff. YouTube was up on a different tab with Blood Bath playing. After that one song, I needed to hear more. My bedroom door opened and I looked up at my mother, pulling one of my ear buds out. "Yea?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Luna...do you trust me?" she asked. I nodded slowly. She came and sat down next to me on my bed. "What's going on mom?" I asked setting my laptop to the side.

"Luna. There are some people here that say...they said that..." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was trying not to cry. "Mom, you can tell me. I can handle it" I said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's not a bad thing...I'm...I'm just so proud of you!" she pulled me into a hug. I didn't know what to say...hell! I didn't know what was going on.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" I asked, pulling away from her. "You've earned a scholarship to a very advanced academy for writing!" she said happily. "Really?!" I asked, a smile spreading across my face. It was my dream to become a writer, all those online uploads, the countless notebook that are stacked in my closet, they have finally been given meaning!

"Wait...how did they find out about me?" I asked. "They said they have read some on the things you wrote online and you sparked there interest" she said standing up. I stood up and pulled out my other ear bud. Mom led me down into the living room where three people where waiting. Two men that looked down at me like I wasn't worth there time and a woman. The woman had fair skin, striking green eyes, and snow white hair. The first man had light brown skin, black eyes, and he looked really strong. Like, strong enough to rip me in half with out a second thought. The second man had tan skin, black hair, and grey eyes that looked through me, into my soul. The thoughts that ran through my head when I saw these people made me want to run screaming in a different direction.

But my mother put an arm behind my shoulders and pushed me forward. "This is my daughter Luna" she said, smiling warmly at the people in our living room. The woman stood up and walked over to me, holding out a hand for me to shake. "Hello Luna, I am Snow Henna" she said. Her voice had a thick accent that I could not place. I gave her a small smile and shook her hand.

She stepped back and the first man stepped up. "I am Jason Duval." he said, holding out his hand. His voice was really deep. I took his hand and shook it. Luckily, he did not crush my hand. The second man did not make a move to shake my hand, he simply stared at me. "This hard case is Ryan Free" Snow said, pointing with her thumb towards the man. Ryan's eyes moved from me to her and they narrowed. Snow let out a small giggle and smiled at him.

"May we talk to your daughter alone please?" Jason asked my mother. She nodded. "I'll be in my room" she whispered to me. Then she walked out, leaving me with the tree strangers. The second my mother was gone, Snow's face turned cold, like the men. "Listen Luna. We told your mother that we are from advanced writing academy, but that is not the case" Jason said.

"What do you mean? If that's not where your from, what are you doing here?" I asked, wanting to run for the door. "We are from an Academy, but not for writing" Snow said, sitting back down on the couch. "Our Academy is for training young people to fight supernatural forces." Jason said. I was silent. Supernatural forces? What in the hell doe that mean? "You might not understand, but you will, you simply need to come with us" Snow said.

"Why me?" I asked. Ryan's eyes focused on something behind me. "That's why" he muttered. My eyes widened. "Do not turn around" Snow said, jumping up and running past me. I heard a terrible roar that did not in any way sound human. It didn't even sound like an animal.

It sounded...Demonic.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason had run past me to, I'm guessing, help to Snow. Ryan stood up and grabbed my arm. Up close, I realized that he was actually my age. "Are you coming with us or not?" he asked, pulling me farther into the living room so I didn't have a chance to see what was happening in my back yard. I looked up at him for a moment. "If you don't, things like this will keep happening" he said. My eyes widened and I nodded frantically. "I'll go!" I cried.

Ryan gave me a small smile. I was shocked for a moment, since this was the most emotion I had seen from him. But I gave him a small smile of my own. Suddenly, all of the fighting sounds stopped. Ryan's face went back to his emotionless mask and his hand left my arm. Snow and Jason walked in, acting as though nothing had happened. "So will you join us?" Snow asked. I nodded once, making her smile. "Good, then lets go tell your Mother, and get you packed" she said, holding out her hand.

* * *

This was not good. Not good at all. Sasuke watched from the tree line as the other man ran out to help the white haired woman fight the Demon. It was a low level demon, animal type. It looked like a large lizard, a little smaller then Luna's house. And her house was three stories tall. Sasuke waited for the third one to run out, but he never did.

Sasuke's red eyes narrowed. He couldn't take her if there was an agent with her. She would be safe from Gaara at the Academy, but it would be very hard for him to keep an eye on her. It _would _give him time to work on reversing the curse without having to worry about her showing up on the news with her throat ripped open.

But...if they took her...they would tell her of the curse. They would lie, they would say that he set the vampire on Bella because her payment was not enough. He knew this story. It had happened a few generations ago. Tori had been the one to tell him that. She had been Marry's daughter, Marry had been Genevieve's daughter.

Just the thought of the past women from her line made a great sadness rise from Sasuke's core. He never meant for any of this to happen. He didn't mean to start this.

But he did mean to end it.

* * *

I pulled clothes from my closet, stuffing them into my suit case. Snow had told me to be quick, so I didn't have time to fold, or pick out something for my 'first day'. Not that I gave a crap anyway, my biggest problem was going to be telling Julia and Jason. Julia was okay for the most part, she had Chi and a few others. But Jason was mostly alone. Julia and him got along well, but people always made fun of him for being gay.

Since we lived in a small town where every one knew every thing, there was a whole big thing about religion. And a lot of people said that he was gonna go to hell.

The thought of that made me pause in my packing. As IF Jason would go to hell! He was way to nice! If he was anything but Human,

He would be an Angel.

* * *

I hugged mom as Jason put my suitcase in the trunk of the car. "I am so proud of you" she whispered. It took all of my strength not to break down and start crying. They had told me to keep up the writing academy thing because mom would only be in danger if she knew the truth. I pulled away and she kissed my head. "You'll call me, right?" she asked. "Yea...I'll call you" I muttered, giving her a small smile. I turned away and Ryan opened the passenger side door. I gave him a thank you smile and slid into the car. The seats were leather, black like the outside of the car. Ryan closed the door and walked around to the drivers side. Jason and Snow were in the other car.

I waved at mom as the car pulled out of the drive way. She waved till the car was out of sight, as most mothers do. I sighed and sat back in my seat, my eyes drifting over to the ever so emotionless Ryan. My phone started buzzing, making Ryan glance over at me. I looked down. "Julia..." I muttered. "Go ahead" Ryan said, startling me a bit. So I tapped the green button and held the phone to my ear. "Yea?" I asked. "Tell me, why did I just see two black cars speed away from your house?" Julia asked.

I could see her in my mind, one hand on her hip, her hazel eyes narrowed in the direction that the cars drove off in. "Well...I might have um...gottenintoanadvancedwritingacademy" I said. Ryan looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. I waved him off as Julia finished with her moment of silence. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?" I held the phone away from my ear for a moment. "YOU got into a writing academy and I didn't!? That's bullshit! We both are writers, but they didn't come and pick me up!? How long will you be gone?!" She asked. I looked over at Ryan. "How long does this school take to finish?" I asked. He looked over at me for a moment. "Five years" he said, turning away. My eyes widened.

"FIVE YEARS!?" Julia screamed. She must have heard him speak. "Hey, hey, hey! I didn't know that till now either! And now I'm really wanting out of this car!" I said, glaring at Ryan. "Unless you want to fall out of a car that is going fifty mile per hour, I suggest you stay put" he growled, making me so silent. "That is total shit! Your leaving me for five years!? What am I gonna do about the list of your shitty yet awesome ideas!?" she cried. "I guess Chi will have to be added to the list" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"But...but...you cant leave me!" I could tell she was about to cry. "I'll call you every night, I promise" I said softly. "You fucking better, or I am going to find that school and burn it to the ground" she said, sniffing a bit. I gave a small laugh. "Never give deranged authors lighters..." I muttered. She laughed. "They never learn...well...you should call Jason. He's gonna be really messed up about this" she said. "I will. Bye Julez. Talk to you later" she said bye and hung up.

I looked over at Ryan. He was watching me out of the corner of his eye. "Can I call my other friend?" I asked. He nodded and I typed in Jason's number.

It went strait to voice mail.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, we're stopping for a minute if you wanna get out" Ryan said, gently shaking me awake. I pulled my eyes open and looked out the window. We had stopped at a small gas station that was in the ass end of no where. I didn't see the other car. "Where are Jason and Snow?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "They went on to the school to ready everything for your arrival" he said, stepping out of the car. I nodded and got out as well. I stretched my arms and curved my back, hearing multiple popping sounds and letting out a sigh.

I looked over at Ryan just in time to see him look away from me. Why he had been looking? I could come up with a few reasons... I turned back and looked at the road. We where literally in the middle of no where. No cars were passing by. My gaze was drawn to the little hut where you could by smokes and chips. There was a guy with long hair that covered his eyes, even with that, I could tell the guy had his eyes on me. "Um...Ryan?" I said, turning to look at him. He looked up from the gas pump and raised an eye brow. "Where exactly are we?" I asked, glancing back over at the dude in the hut.

Ryan looked over at him then back at me. "I cant tell you that...but your safe" he said, smiling at me a bit. I smiled back and put my arms on the top of the car. "How much longer till we get there?" I asked. Ryan closed the gas cap and looked up at me. "We wont get there till after nightfall" he said, putting his arms up like mine. We stared at each other for a while, just standing there, staring. Until Ryan looked away and opened the drivers side door. I blinked a few times before opening my door and sliding inside. Ryan got in and turned on the car.

He drove away from the little gas station and sped down the road. We sat in silence and my eyes were locked on the trees racing past us. Why was it so...weird in here? The silence was...thick. Ryan let out a sigh and turned on the radio. Guilty All the Same by Linkin Park came on and I smiled. I loved this song. A quick glance at Ryan told me that he liked this song as well, I could see him whispering the lyrics to himself, making my smile widen.

* * *

I ended up falling asleep again. This time when Ryan woke me up, we were still on the road. He had stopped the car on the side of the road. "Luna" he whispered. I moved a bit but did not open my eyes. "Luna, wake up" he whispered, his hand on my shoulder. My eyes opened a bit and I saw his figure through the darkness. I groaned and closed my eyes again, turning my head the other way. He sighed a bit and he moved some of my hair out of my eyes.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. Ryan pulled his hand away and got out of the car. It took me a second to realize that he was no longer there. I panicked for half a second. Then Ryan opened my door, making me look up at him. "We are here" he said, emotionless. I slid out of the seat and looked up at the large, castle like building in front of me. This was a school?

Damn.

Ryan took my hand and closed the car door. He then started walking up to the large wooden doors at the front of the castle. "Nice front door..." I muttered. Ryan shook his head a bit and pushed one of them open. Not all the way, just enough for us to step through, I can only imagine how heavy the doors are...and how strong Ryan would need to be to open it so easily.

"What about my stuff?" I asked. "Don't worry, it will be taken care of" he said. I looked up at the room we were in and my jaw dropped.

This was actually a large courtyard. You know in Harry Potter how they have that little courtyard looking place that students hang out in? It's almost exactly like that, but much bigger. And instead of a fountain in the middle, there was a huge willow tree that looked perfect for climbing. Large low hanging branches, just the right about of leaves to hide me, plenty of places to grab onto the bark and pulled your self up.

"Luna" Ryan said, turning to me. "Welcome to Willow Academy."

* * *

Since it was so late, we didn't see anyone on our way to...where ever it is we were going to. I think it was the headmasters office or something. By now, I was expecting to see ghosts floating around or a little waver in the wall to signal someone in an Invisibility Cloak. This place was right out of the HP movies...

I loved it.

I could have sworn I saw that picture move, but I didn't ask Ryan. He would totally see me as a nerd and brand me as an outcast. I was like that in my old school, I was gonna try to change that here. I mean, I'm not gonna bleach my hair (I'm already a blond), stop eating, and act like a snobby bitch all the time, but I was just gonna try to fit in somewhere. Like, a skater chick (did they have those here?), or a normal kid (yea...that'll work), or something that will make me invisible (WHERE IS MY CLOAK!?).

Always be invisible! It will keep you away from bullies. I should know, I've had some encounters with the demons of high school, middle school, and grade school. It only stopped when I became a shadow on the wall. Dark shirts, jeans, silence. That's what I acquired to get away from the enemy that seemed to have unlimited re-spawns. Yea, I'm a gamer to.

Deal with it.

Ryan turned to me, making me stop my mental babble and my feet from moving. "When talking to the headmaster, be polite, answer truthfully, and don't challenge him in any way" I nodded and Ryan knocked on the door. "Come in" a mans voice called. Hmm...not Dumbledore. Ryan opened the door and moved aside so I would walk in front of him. I moved forward and looked around the large office space.

There was a large wooden desk at the back of the room. It was very clean, very neat, and had a man about fifty sitting behind it, his eyes locked on me and narrowed into slits. Nope. Not Dumbledore.

Bummer.

The man stood and walked around the large desk. Ryan stood next to me, silent and emotionless. "Headmaster Crow, this is Luna Nor" Ryan said, his voice empty. The Headmaster's eyes were still on me and his gaze was intense. I gulped and said nothing. "Luna" Crow hissed.

It literally came out as a hiss. Ryan! Are you sure this isn't Headmaster Snake?!

"What skills do you have in fighting?" he asked. I thought back to my younger years. "I took martial arts when I was eleven, but I never finished and I don't remember most of it. Besides that, nothing other then fights at school." I said, my voice seemed to echo throughout the large room. I then realized, the desk seemed to be the only thing in here. No pictures, no trinkets. Nothing but that damn desk!

"I hope you understand, it is against the rules to fight here. Were you the one to start the arguments?" he asked, leaning forward a bit. Even though he moved forward only a little, his shadow seemed to expand and take over the entire room, dimming the small lamp that sat on the desk. "No sir. I was simply standing up for myself and my friends" I said, trying not to sound as scared as I was. I hope it worked.

It seemed to, his shadow shrunk back down to a normal sized shadow, but it seemed to be laughing when it moved back to normal. I wonder if Ryan could see his fancy shadow work. The Headmaster smiled at me and I'm telling you right now, he looked like a pedophile. Like, his eyes...holy shit! I just looked at his eyes! They were like a freaking snakes eyes! Have I even looked at this man? He had long dark hair, those awesome/freaky eyes, paper white skin, and weird purple things that went away from his eyes. Guessing make up, but I cant be sure.

Wow...weird ass Headmaster.

"If anyone tries to bully you here, you go to Ryan or me. Do not take matters into your own hands." he said, walking back around the desk and sitting down. "Show her to her dorm...she will be sharing a room with Della" Crow waved his hand, dismissing us. Ryan nodded and turned to the door. I followed him out into the hall and let out a breath when he closed the door behind us. "Are you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea...just a little freaked is all...did you see those freaking things going on with his shadow?" I asked. He seemed confused.

"Shadow? He doesn't have a shadow, he never does"

...

That's reassuring.


	9. Chapter 9

Julia sat on her bed, reading her Edgar Allan Poe book in silence. Suddenly, her dog Gunner barked, jumped up, and ran out her bed room door. She looked over at the dark hallway that he vanished into. He was still barking, but Julia had no idea why. Her mom wasn't home yet and she hadn't heard the door open. It couldn't be Luna, she had left to go to that damn writing school. Very slowly, Julia set her book down and sat up.

Yes, everything in her mind was telling her to stay there, but she couldn't leave Gunner out there.

He had stopped barking.

She stepped out into the hall, turning on the light before she went any farther. There was a feeling growing in her chest, like something bad was going to happen. It didn't help that it was storming, thunder, lightning, the whole shebang. Julia made it it the stairs and she looked down into the darkness. It seemed to be alive, like if she touched it, it would move...or bite her. But Gunner ran up the stairs, and stood behind her, growling down at the blackness. Julia keeled down and rubbed his head, shushing his growls.

She looked back down stairs and froze. There, staring up at her from the darkness, was a pair of bright red eyes. Julia let a scream rip from her throat and she ran back to her room, locking the door once Gunner ran in after her. She jumped onto her bed and wrapped her arms around Gunners neck. He was now growling at the door. A tear escaped Julia's eye as she buried her face in her black labs fur. "Please just go away..." she muttered.

There was a soft knock at the door, making Julia look up. It didn't sound hostile or mean...more like...sad. She didn't understand how a knock could seem sad, but it did. "H-hello?" she called softly. There was another knock, a bit louder this time. "Wh-who's there?" she asked, her voice louder as well. "Julia" she knew that voice. She had heard it before. She just wasn't sure where she had heard it before. "What do you want?" she called, loosening her hold on Gunner. "I just want to talk" he said.

Realization hit her full in the face, making her gasp. Julia ran up to her door and ripped it open. "Oh my..." her hand came up to her mouth as she took in his face. The look of desperation and helplessness on his face made her heart crumble and she had no choice but to listen to what he had to say.

* * *

Ryan knocked on the door to what I assume to by my room. There was a shuffling from behind it, then a thump. "Ow...who ever it is, I'm going to stab you in the balls for waking me up!" she yelled. Then she opened the door and her eyes widened. "O-oh...sorry Ryan...I didn't know it was you" she muttered, looking at the floor. She seemed to be...scared of him. "Della, this is Luna, she is your new roommate" Ryan said, yet again with the no emotion stuff.

Della looked at me and smiled. She had light brown skin that was smooth and flawless, her brown hair was in cornrows that went to her neck, and her eyes were a dark shade of brown, almost black. I smiled back at her. I wonder what she thought of me. Blond, blue eyed, white girl, black shirt, jeans, converse. Della had on a tank top and pajama pants with little turtles on them. "It's nice to meet you Luna! You arriving would explain this" she took a step back and pointed inside the room.

I looked past her and gasped, all my stuff was here, my bed spread, my book shelf, my desk with my computer on it. "All your clothes are in the closet or the dresser" she said, yawing. I turned back to Ryan, only to find him gone. "The hell..." I muttered, looking down the hall both ways. "You'll get used to it, Ryan Free is the bad boy, bad ass type. He acts like he never has time for anyone or anything but working out, glaring at people, or reading" Della said, pulling me back and closing the door.

"Bathroom is right there, tomorrow is Sunday, so no need for the alarm unless you want breakfast. Don't worry, I wont leave you behind on your first day!" she said, patting my head a bit. "Now, I'm going back to sleep. Don't wake me up unless you want to die, or your going to die" with that, Della flopped down in her bed and thrashed around with the blankets until they were to her liking.

She almost instantly fell sleep.

Good, that means I have some time to my self. I sat down on my dark purple bed and pulled out my phone. I tried Jason again. It rang twice before he picked up. There was nothing but silence on the other end for a moment. "Jason?" I asked, slightly worried. "Luna." he said. He sounded mad. "Hey...I tried calling you before...I wanted to tell you, I-" "I know what happened Luna. I know that's not a writing Academy" he said, his voice deeper then normal. I was not internally freaking out and I glanced over at Della.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked softly. "I know where you are Luna." he said. "J-Jason? Your scaring me..." I whispered. "I don't want to Luna, but this is the only way I know how to tell you..." he muttered. "Tell me what Jason?" I asked slowly.

"The truth"


	10. Chapter 10

"Wake up sleepy head!" Della said cheerfully. I rolled over and opened one of my eyes, looking up at her with my best 'the fuck you want' face. She giggled a bit. "You want to eat, right? Cause I ain't gonna bring nothing back for you, so get your ass up and get ready" she said, patting my leg and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I sat there for a while until I heard the water turn on. A sigh came from my lips and I pushed the covers away. What Jason had told me was burned into my mind.

Let's go through the list together shall we?

1. I was Cursed.

2. I had two supernatural hot guys after me because of said curse.

3. One of them is trying to kill me.

4. I left one of them with my best friend.

Could life get any better? Oh yea, lets not forget, my first day of school at an Academy filled with people that could probably make me choke on my teeth without a second thought.

Isn't that just wonderful?

I sighed again and walked over to my closet. No one said if there was a uniform or not, and judging by Della's closet, wide open and seeming like the path a tornado would take, I'm gonna guess not. So I grabbed a navy blue tank top and a pair of jeans. Once I had them on, I tossed my pajama's on my bed and sat down next to them. My phone went off and I leaned over to pull it off the charger.

It was a text from Julia. **You are not going to believe what happened yesterday! **I raised an eye brow. I couldn't have missed that much...

**What happened? **I shoved my phone in my pocket and looked over at the bathroom door. The shower had just been turned off. Della didn't take really long showers, something we had in common. The door opened and she came out in a white tank top and cargo pants. "I forgot to tell you, no uniforms here. Grab a jacket, the halls are cold all the time" she grabbed a blue hoodie from her closet and I grabbed a black one from mine.

My phone went off and I pulled it out, reading Julia's reply. **That new boy, Sasuke, he came over to my house! **Okay, how did he know where she lived? He's been there for three days, that's not long enough to just notice were people live! **How does he know where you live? Maybe he's your stalker, that would make a great love story! 3 **I smiled at my own stupidity as I followed Della down the hall.

"By the way Luna, phones are okay anywhere but in the classroom. If they catch you texting during class, for any reason, they will punish you." she said, looking at me over her shoulder. I nodded, wondering what kind of punishment they gave out here. It's probably not good by the tone of her voice.

Della suddenly slowed down. "What's wrong Della?" I asked, looking ahead. There was a blond pack of girls standing next to a large wooden door. One of them pointed at us as we slowly approached, making all the others turn. One of them smirked and started walking forward. I heard a low growling sound come from Della.

That cant be good.

* * *

Julia sat on her couch with her knees to her chest and her arms around them, rereading Luna's text. Poor Luna, she had no idea what was going on. Sasuke walked in from the kitchen, making Julia look up then quickly back down. "Is something wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her. Julia shook her head and looked somewhere away from him. "You know I wont hurt you" he said softly. "I know...it's just weird to know there is a warlock sitting in my living room..." she whispered.

"I understand how that can feel" he muttered, memory's surfacing in his mind. "But as I was saying before, I'm not the only strange on in the room" Julia didn't get that, he had said that before he went into the kitchen, but they were to only two in the room. Did that make her some sort of magical creature as well? "What do you mean?" Julia asked, looking up at his dark eyes.

Sasuke looked deep into her mind, trying to find any clue as to why she didn't know yet. But he could find no memory's from that time, only from this life. Perhaps it is true, she was killed and reincarnated in her same form with her same powers. That fact was much easier to accept since he had already found her.

Sasuke lifted one of his hands and let it sweep some hair from her face, making her face go pink. "You are so much more then you know..." he muttered, cupping her cheek with his hand. Much more what? What did he mean by so much more? Julia couldn't pay attention to his words when he was so close to her. His large warm hand on her face made her want to pull him closer to her.

She could feel the body heat coming from him and she suddenly felt cold. A shiver ran through her body, making her shake uncontrollably. Sasuke frowned at this. "Are you cold?" he asked. Why was he so worried about her? They had never even made eye contact until yesterday! And that was when her house was dark and she looked into his eyes while they were red!

Julia shook her head, her body still shivering slightly. "Julia, you cant lie to me" he said, pulling her into his arms. She froze. Why did he do this? Did he somehow know that it was him warmth that she craved to feel? Could he read minds!? That though made her cheeks go red and she buried her face in his shirt.

She almost didn't hear Sasuke's chuckle.

* * *

The man stood outside the gates to Willow Academy. How dare they put her in there, away from him. Sasuke let her in there because he knew that the Gaara couldn't get in

...

easily.


	11. Chapter 11

I stood behind Della, not wanting to be apart of this. To bad I was the whole reason for it. "So, the rumors were true?" the blond said, putting her hands on her hips and smirking at us. "What do you want Flora?" Della growled, her hands balling into fists. Apparently these two didn't like each other. "I want to get to know the new girl" she said, turning her icy blue eyes on me. "Hmm..blond hair, blue eyes...you could fit in with us. What do you say new girl? You wan in? Or you gonna sit next to the dumpster?" she asked, looking at Della and laughing.

All the other girls behind her laughed. They all sounded the same and by the look at some of these girls eye brows, they were about as blond as Della. Yea, Flora was the alpha, this was her pack. "I'd rather not sit next to the dumpster" I looked her up and down. "Not the _cum _dumpster." I said, crossing my arms. Della burst out laughing as Flora turned red. I saw some of her girls snickering at my comment. "You stupid bitch, I'm gonna-"

"You wont be doing anything Flora" I turned around and saw Ryan walking down the hall, his emotionless mask in place. Flora's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. Ryan stepped up next to me and glance my way. "Already making friends I see..." he muttered, letting a small spark of amusement flash in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the blond wolf pack. They all stared at Ryan in shock. I kinda got why, he acted emotionless around everyone else, so that little flash of life in his eyes would amaze them.

Ryan looked over at Della and she snapped her mouth shut. "Show her around school. Make sure she eats" he said, turning and walking away. Della looked at his back as he walked away, then she turned her gaze on me. "What?" I asked. "You made Ryan..._feel_! I've been here for a year and a half and I've never seen anyone do that" she said, walking forward again. The blond pack had disappeared after Ryan spoke to Della. "Hmm...well good to know I'm already weird..." I muttered. "Trust me Luna, the last thing you want to do here is fit in" she said, pushing on the large wooden doors that the Blond Pack had been standing next to.

I just noticed the silver plaque next to the door that said **_Dining Hall._**

Della stepped to the side, allowing me to enter before she did. I did just that, moving past her and into the room full of chattering teens. Only a few who sat close to the door chose to look over at us. Besides that, Della and I were ignored. The food was put out like we were in a buffet and the tables and booths were like a restaurant.

There was a normal assortment of breakfast things out. "Come on, they have great food here" Della said, leading me over to the line and picking up a plate. I didn't get that much food, I wasn't that hungry. In fact, I felt kinda sick. Not really really sick, but that first day bad feeling you get in the bottom of your stomach. I just got some eggs and a few pieces of bacon. Della waited for me at the end of the line then started walking over to a table.

There was one other person sitting there, one that Della seemed to know. It was a girl, she had short, bright red hair, large green eyes, black glasses, a black hoodie with a black shirt underneath, and combat boots. She had the air of 'come near me and I'll strangle you', making me a little reluctant to sit down. But I sat in the booth next to Della, the girls eyes locked on me. "Della...who is this?" she asked, her voice cold and her eyes sharp.

"Calm down Rasha, this is Luna, she's the new girl" Della said, taking a bite of her waffle. I gave her a small smile, trying not to look her directly into her eyes. Almost instantly, Rasha relaxed. I then realized, Rasha did not have food. She had some weird, electronic sitting in of her. "Hey...what's that?" I asked, nodding to the mass of wires and metal. Rasha looked down at it and smiled.

"This is my newest project...I'm trying to make my own AI" she said, moving one of the wires a bit. "Trying?" I asked. "Yea, Rasha is like, super human smart. She does personal projects like this all the time" Della said, ripping into a piece of bacon. I took a small bite of my eggs and studied the strange object. It almost looked like a mini robot...but without all the coverings. The way the wires bent made it look like some sort of stringy life form. "So Luna, why are you here? Have a run in with a werewolf? Or you have an epic brain like Rasha? Or are you totally strong?" Della asked, setting down her fork for a moment and looking at me.

I thought about it. Should I tell them about the curse? Or should I lie?

_Trust them..._

Great, the voices are back.

I sighed and looked over at her. "I'm Cursed" I said. They both gasped. "Really!?" Rasha asked, leaning carefully over her robot of wires. I nodded. "My line was cursed by a warlock a long time ago. It started with Genevieve Nor, she was the first one with the curse" I said, taking another bite of my food. "I know your story!" Some guy said, sliding into the booth next to Rasha.

"Bella Nor went to a warlock to see if he could help with her daughters sickness. She gave the warlock her payment, but something went wrong while he cured her! She was cursed to never be able to love, any man she kissed would die the next day." he said, smiling at me. I blinked. How did he know all of this? "And a vampire who hated the warlock saw him with Bella. He thought that she was important to the warlock, so he killed her and the vampire has vowed to kill the line of Nor. That's why your here right? Protection?" he asked.

Okay...so this boy has just retold everything that Jason said to me the night before. "How do you know that?" I asked. "All curses are documented" he said, his smile widening. "Luna, this is Vlad" Rasha said, pulling her robot over to her and moving so he could sit better.

"He's our book worm" Della said. "I am nobody's ANYTHING!" he cried, glaring at her. Vlad had short brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and he wore a minecraft shirt with a pair of old jeans. "Also our gamer guy" Rasha said. He turned his glare on her but said nothing. "Any who...Do you have your classes yet?" Rasha asked, turning the attention back to me.

I shook my head, making Vlad gasp. "When you are done eating, I will help you get it! School is a vital part of our life! We cannot- we cannot..." he then burst out laughing, his eyes started to water. "I-I'm sorry, I couldn't do it!" Vlad said, wiping his eyes. Della and Rasha rolled there eyes and I smiled.

Maybe I could trust them.


	12. Chapter 12

I put my plate on the counter and followed Della, Rasha, and Vlad out of the room. "We are gonna go to the library to see if we can get your classes. Though I was joking around earlier, you should have them for tomorrow." Vlad said, walking next to me. I nodded and followed them in silence.

"Hey, cheer up a bit. This school's not that bad, just stay away from Flora and her clones and you'll live" Rasha said, bumping my elbow. I smiled a bit. "Yea, cause that'll be easy..." I muttered, knowing she would come back for me. "By the way, Luna got Ryan to FEEL!" Della said, making the other two gasp. "Really!?" Vlad said, looking at me. "I thought that was impossible!" Rasha cried, looking to me as well. "Yea, yea, I'm just weird, can we not make a big deal about it?" I asked.

"Hell the fuck no! It _is _a big deal! Ryan's like a freaking robot, you making him have ANY emotion is huge!" Vlad said, grabbing my arm and hauling me forward. I looked back at the girls for help, but they were right behind us, following Vlad.

He walked through the halls with my arm in his grasp. I had no idea where we were going and I didn't really want to ask.

* * *

"Were almost there" Vlad said after what seemed like an eternity of walking. We passed a windowed area and I glanced out at the court yard. What I saw made me stop walking.

Vlad tugged on my arm, asking me what was wrong. The girls stopped and looked to where I was staring. There eyes bulged and there jaws dropped. There, in the court yard, was Ryan.

He was shirtless, lets just say that right now. And he was sweaty which just made it better. He was doing push ups on the grass. And good lord, that boy was eye candy.

* * *

Ryan paused in his work out, the feeling of being watched becoming to much for him. He looked up and his eyes met the stunning blue that he knew all to well. Luna. She was watching him. As were her friends.

Well, the girls were, Vlad was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Ryan pushed down the urge to smile. Yes, many people found him attractive, but only one seemed that way to him. He know about Luna's curse. He knew she could never be with mortal man.

But Ryan was not a mortal man.

* * *

**YEA YEA!**

**It's short, but deal with it. **

**Everyone shut your faces about my shitty spelling or I will stop this story and make you wonder forever without an ending! **

**DON'T THINK I WONT DO IT!**

**So be nice, shut up, and read.**

**-Insanity**


End file.
